


Campanology

by phalangine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine/pseuds/phalangine
Summary: Contrary to what Leonard may say when he's feeling prickly, Spock is neither blind nor unintelligent.





	Campanology

Contrary to what Leonard may say when he's feeling prickly, Spock is neither blind nor unintelligent. He is, however, given to selfishness- when it comes to Leonard. That's why it takes him so long to accept the logical assessment of the situation.

Leonard loves Spock. Spock loves Leonard. (This required its own assessment, but it was an easy one.) Leonard also loves Jim. (Here is the part where logic and emotion collide.) And Jim loves Leonard.

If Spock had to guess, he would say Leonard is most likely aware of this- at least his side of it. Jim is more difficult to read. He is scrupulous about not stepping on toes when it comes to sex and romance. He may be aware of his feelings for Leonard and pushed them down so he wouldn't stick his nose where it isn't welcome.

Spock intends to drag those feelings back up.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Knowing that broaching the subject with Leonard will only result in a fight, Spock turns his attention toward Jim.

"You are in love with Leonard," he says during a game of chess.

Jim splutters out a denial, but Spock knows better.

"I am not upset, Jim,” he says calmly. He is upset, though. Just a little. “On the contrary, I believe that Leonard not only has the capacity to love us both but is doing so already." This is true. Despite the twinge of jealousy, Spock can see, logically, that Leonard loves him no less for loving Jim.

Jim swallows. "I'm not sure where you're going with this."

"I wish, above all else, for Leonard to be happy. If having you would increase his happiness, I would not stand in the way of that."

"But he loves you, too,” Jim says with a shake of his head. “I don't think us trading places would make Bones happy."

Must humans be so selective with their intelligence? "You misunderstand my meaning. I intend for us both to be in a relationship with Leonard- and each other."

"I- huh?" Jim looks lost, so Spock takes pity on him.

"I find you attractive. Your dedication to your crew is humbling. I have no objections to loving you, Jim. In fact, I already do, in a way. The question is: do you have any qualms about me?" That said, he gets to his feet. "Think it over. I will be with Leonard the rest of the night."

It's a low blow, but Spock isn't interested in fighting fair. He's interested in making Leonard happy.

****

**_xx_ **

 

That night, he's especially gentle with Leonard. He takes longer than he needs to with prep, kissing all over Leonard's hips and thighs. He touches Leonard softly, feeling every ridge and dip like he had the first time. When he finally pushes in, he goes slowly, far more so than is necessary; Leonard has long since gotten used to him. But Spock wants to be gentle this time. He wants to keep kissing Leonard with the knowledge that he's the only one Leonard is thinking about.

When they both finish, he runs the wet wipes over Leonard's skin with the same delicacy.

"You're up to something," Leonard murmurs. "I don't know what, but I know you are."

Spock doesn't bother to contradict him. Leonard, like Jim, has uncanny intuition for a human. "It is a surprise. I believe you will like it, provided you do not kill me first."

"Kill you, eh?" Leonard echoes lazily, sounding amused. "Can't wait t'see it."

"As I cannot wait for you to experience it."

Leonard smiles sleepily up at him, craning his neck for a kiss. Spock stretches to meet him for a chaste peck.

Jim's presence will change things. Spock can only hope he is correct in thinking they will change for the better.

 

**_xx_ **

 

Jim comes up to him the as they leave the bridge, their shifts over. "Say I do agree to do this," he says lowly. "How are you going to get Bones on board?"

Spock has a plan for that. "I have an idea. It will require your help, however."

Jim's eyes narrow. "I'm in. What can I do?"

 

**_Xx_ **

 

As much as Leonard teases Spock about being "vanilla", his favorite position remains fixedly missionary. He loves seeing Leonard's face, could watch his expressions for hours.

So Leonard must know immediately that something is up when Spock sits down before him and scoots back until his back is against the headboard. He gamely follows, however, and makes to swing a leg over Spock's hip, but Spock stops him.

"I would like you to face away from me tonight," he says softly. It feels like a rejection, and for a moment, he fears Leonard will take it as such.

In the end, Leonard merely quirks a brow and turns around.

Spock traces his fingers over the strong muscles of Leonard's back, the knobs of his spine, the wings of his shoulder blades. He truly is a handsome man. Spock has always appreciated this, though his esteem is rooted in Leonard's dogged resolve to heal everyone- and to fight Spock at every turn.

He sinks down on Spock's length with a groan. "Don't know what's got into you," he says, voice strained, as his ass comes flush with Spock's hips, "but I gotta say, I like it."

Spock bites his lip, hoping that feeling persists.

He thrusts into Leonard carefully, his hands on Leonard's hips not only helping him stay in place but also sensing for any signs of pain, signs he won’t be able to pick up visually. There are none, however. Leonard is perfectly happy leaning against Spock's chest and getting fucked, letting himself be absorbed in the rhythm.

It’s now or never, and Spock has no intention of choosing never.

"You can come out now," he calls.

Confusion flickers through Leonard. "What-"

Then Jim emerges from the closet. His face is flushed, and he's hard in his pants.

Leonard yelps and scrabbles for a sheet to cover them. "What the hell is going on?" he snaps, twisting to glare at Spock.

Spock suspects he may have gone about this incorrectly, but he could think of no better way of doing it. Leonard is too passionate for reasoned discussion. "Surprise," he says hopefully.

Leonard's eyes go wide. "Jim is my surprise? You- I'm gonna- Is this a joke? ‘Cause I'm not laughing."

Jim looks terrified, and if Spock doesn't do something quickly, he's probably going to run out.

"Jim," he says, trying not to let his panic show, "perhaps you'd like to show Leonard what you came here to do?"

Jim nods as if in a trance and slowly approaches the bed.

"Would one of you tell me what the hell is going on?" Leonard snaps. He looks ready to hit Jim, who's lingering warily at the foot of the bed, so Spock takes Leonard's hand in one of his own.

"I know," he says softly. "I know you love Jim, too."

Leonard goes stiff. "Spock, that isn't- I wouldn't-"

"Three is sometimes better than two," Spock says, cutting him off. "I am not accusing you of infidelity. Rather, I wish to see you happy. Both of you."

"And you?" Leonard presses.

Spock smiles. "I am more than happy to have the two of you."

"And this is a bedroom thing?"

"Ideally, no." Spock glances over at Jim. "I believe we should keep the captain for more than that, Leonard."

Jim forces a smile as Leonard looks down at him. "It’s getting kind of lonely to be me, Bones."

Leonard sighs. "Always did take in strays. Come on, then."

Jim doesn't hesitate. He tugs the sheet down and knees up the bed until he's on his hands and knees with his face an inch from Leonard's.

Spock noses at the sensitive skin behind Leonard's ear. "It is all right, Leonard. You may kiss him."

And Leonard does. It's sloppy and nervous, but it makes Leonard's heart beat faster.

When they part, Spock hears Jim murmur, "I'm gonna suck you off now."

Leonard nods, a rush of lust pounding through him, and helpfully spreads his legs. Spock does the same, sliding his knees under Leonard's and sliding them apart to open him up farther for Jim.

Hooking his chin over Leonard's shoulder, Spock watches Jim lick his lips, then the tip of Leonard's cock, before opening his mouth and taking Leonard in.

He had worried that seeing Jim have sex with Leonard would repulse him, but the reality is just the opposite. Seeing- and hearing- Jim suck Leonard off is painfully arousing. Spock watches Jim's blond head bob between Leonard's dark thighs and feels nothing but pleasure.

He moves his hips, knowing his own cock will be brushing Leonard's prostate. One of Leonard's hands flies up to Spock's and tangles their fingers together as Spock slowly rocks in and out of him.

On the other side, Jim deliberately puts his hand over Spock's. His mind rushes forward to meet Spock's. It feels warm and desperate, eagerly sharing all Jim's thoughts: his arousal at being watched, the taste of Leonard on his tongue, his love of the way Leonard is tugging at his hair, the feeling of his hand wrapped tight around his own dick to keep from finishing too fast.

Leonard is the first to finish. He comes with a bitten-off cry and slumps back against Spock, whose mind goes blank with secondhand pleasure. Jim sucks him through it, eyes half-shut, until Leonard groans and weakly pushes at him.

Jim immediately reaches for Spock and pulls him into a deep kiss. The familiar taste of Leonard on his tongue mixed with the taste of Jim sends a shiver through Spock.

Squeezing Leonard hard enough to bruise, Spock thrusts into him hard. Leonard grunts, but his mind wants more. Spock doesn't need to be asked twice. He fucks Leonard hard and fast. The wet sound of his cock sliding in and out of Leonard combined with the hard slap of flesh on flesh and the tight heat of Leonard's body sends Spock over the edge. His fingers dig into Leonard's hips even harder as his vision whites out.

When he comes to, Leonard is still slumped in his lap and Jim is sitting cross legged at the foot of the bed. The front of his pants is wet.

Spock gestures him over. Jim hesitates, glancing at Leonard, before he shakes himself and crawls up the bed.

With one hand, Spock strokes Leonard's belly. He lifts the other up, and Jim smiles.

"Vulcans kiss with their hands, don't they?"

Spock nods and holds out his hand. Jim touches his hand to it, and Spock lets out a shuddering breath. Jim feels open in a way few humans ever are. It's humbling to be allowed to witness it.

"You two ever gonna clean up?" Leonard grumbles. "Or 'm I gonna have to do it myself?"

They say Vulcans are descended from cats, but Leonard is the most fastidious man Spock knows. Perhaps it's a doctor's need to be sanitized. Perhaps it's merely Leonard.

Jim smiles at Spock and takes his hand away. "I'll go grab a cloth, all right?"

"Good. And don't take too long. I don't want to be woken up by you jumping back on the bed."

Jim gives Spock a look that suggests this a reference to his time with Leonard before the Enterprise. It's a look Spock suspects he will see more frequently and will simply have to endure.

As soon as Jim disappears into the bathroom, Leonard twists to look up at Spock. "Thank you."

"It is nothing."

"No, it's not. I know you, you green-blooded freak." The words come out affectionately, any sting removed by the soft wave of fondness rolling through Leonard. "You're the most possessive man I know."

"Possessiveness is a human quality-"

"Can it, would you? I'm telling you I know you love me, and I'm trying to make sure you know I love you, too."

Spock feels his cheeks heat. He can forget sometimes that Leonard is capable of as much unprompted affection as he is irritation.

"Jim's going to stay the night, right?" Spock nods. "We're going to need another pillow."

"I thought you might stay as you are. Then he could use yours."

"Not a long-term solution, but for tonight, I'll take it."

That said, he wriggles until he's lying on his belly, arms pillowed low on Spock's belly. "Make sure Jim does a good job cleaning up, would you?"

"I will," Spock promises, just in time for Jim to make his way back into the room.

Together they get the three of them cleaned up. Jim tosses the dirty washcloths onto the pile of clothes on the floor by the foot of the bed.

"I guess I should go..." he says, sounding unsure.

Spock resists the urge to roll his eyes. "If by 'go', you mean get into bed with us, then yes. Unless you wish to leave?"

Jim shakes his head. "No, I want to stay."

"Then stay."

Crawling into bed and slowly cuddling up beside them, Jim does just that.


End file.
